Devil May Cry: Vacations and Demons
by Kairu-Blackstar
Summary: When Dante and Trish go away on a cruise ship for two weeks, they entrust Vergil, Nero, and Lady to look after the shop. Lady takes on a job that soon makes her realise that it is okay to ask for help, even if the helper is your former enemy Vergil. [ A sequel to the story :Of Fathers and Brothers, which will contain violence, profanity and suggestive themes. Please R&R and enjoy ]
1. Time off

Vergil woke up to the sound of singing, and to his surprise it was not the sound of Dante screeching like a hyena but of the songstress known as Kyrie.

 _"A lovely voice. . ."_ Vergil thought to himself before grabbing one of Dante's shirt out of the drawer closest to him, covering the faded scars on his muscular body.

The smell of cooked eggs, bacon, and beans hit the blue devil's nose as he climbed down the stairs, the scent growing stronger as he made his way into the kitchen. A small smile formed on his lips as he found Nero sitting down, smiling away as he listened to his lover's hypnotising voice, nodding quietly to his father who nodded in delight, not saying anything as they both listened to the songstress.

Kyrie finished her song with a soft high note, earning her a small clap from Vergil, who poured himself a fresh cup of coffee afterwards.

"You have such a wonderful voice Kyrie. A wonderful sound to wake up to." Vergil quietly said, passing over the pot of coffee to his son.

"Oh thank you, I hope I wasn't too loud." The songstress said before passing three plates of breakfast out, then sitting herself down next to her beloved.

"Not at all. . . I find it much more relaxing than hearing my brother's screeching as if he was a dying hyena."

Nero almost choked on his coffee, trying to contain the laughter from within him. Managing to prevent himself from spitting his beverage, he swallowed and coughed a little before a small giggle emerged from Kyrie.

"Speaking of Dante, I assume he and Trish have left early for their cruise?" Nero asked before starting to eat his breakfast.

Vergil then responded to his son. "Indeed. Two weeks without them, meaning we get some peace and quiet while looking after the shop. Lady will be taking charge of the calls so they'll contact her instead, and if she requires our assistance then we'll provide backup."

"I'm gonna assume we'll get a share of the cash, depending if we're needed?" The young devil asked, his father nodding quietly as he ate his food.

"How about we check out the indian buffet place tonight? My treat for us." Vergil happily said before standing up, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I'm down for that, you wanna see who can eat the most?" Nero grinned.

"You're in your twenties, yet you still act like a child. . ."

"Don't forget, I'm your child pop!"

Kyrie giggled at the duo's bickering. She couldn't help but feel happy for Nero finally meeting his father many months ago.

Meanwhile in Lady's apartment, she was already up and fully dressed, polishing her pistols whilst listening to the radio. Music was her escape from the stress of being a demon hunter, she could listen to Pavarotti one minute, then Marylin Manson the next. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring, the first call of the day.

"Devil May Cry?" Lady spoke in a professional tone.

"Lady it's Morrison. A client has asked us to investigate the Albert Manor, just outside of town. Supposedly the place itself has been abandoned for over thirteen years, but the client claims she's heard screaming, weird chanting etc."

Lady's face perked up, this mission could be fun for her.

"It either sounds like cultists or demons. . . Either way you have my undivided attention M." The huntress could not help but feel excited, a solo mission without any interferance.

"That's great. Our client is paying us very handsomly, so whether you require backup or not, the pay is still very high." Morrison on the other line sparked up a cigar, usually to calm the excitement within him.

"Far as I'm concerned, I don't need backup. Better to do this alone without someone like Vergil basking in the glory for this matter." Despite Vergil returning with good intentions, Lady still did not trust him enough to partake in missions unless Dante was with both of them.

"Alright. We'll rendevous outside of the manor gates, then I'll let you take it from there."

"I'll be ready soon, just gonna gear up then I'll get going, see you soon M!" Lady quickly hung up the phone, then proceeded to open a large cabinet which stored her beloved weapon, the Kalina Ann.

 **Meanwhile on the cruise ship known as the Phantasma. . .**

Dante and Trish were quietly walking down a long corridor in search of their room within the ship. The sounds of their footsteps were muffled by the extravagant purple and gold carpet that lay before them. The lightning witch's face lit up as she found the room number, swiping the keycard to unlock the door and entering.

Dante whistled in awe of the luxurious cabin as he walked in. It's contents consisted of a queen sized bed, a seventy inch plasma TV, an en-suite walk in shower, and a balcony with a table and two chairs so they can sit outside and enjoy the view.

"Woo, now this is what I call luxury! Good views, plenty of drinks and food, and I got my one and only babe to share the experience with!" Dante said as he placed the suitcases down and walked up to Trish before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I told you that this was a great idea Dante. We owe it to ourselves after all the tough missions lately." Trish happily said before kissing Dante's soft lips, and he was eager to return the favor.

"Before we get distracted. . . Can we please grab some coffee? I'm gonna need all the energy I can get if we're getting frisky." Trish quietly whispered as Dante's hands firmly grabbed her bottom, which made her squeal with delight.

The red devil removed his hands off of her butt, smiling brightly at his lover.

"Sure Trish. By the end of the two weeks, you'll need to drink all the coffee on this boat to recover." He chuckled whilst winking at her, the demon lady laughing in response.


	2. Dinner with the family

Lady arrived outside the gates of Albert Manor, with Morrison leaning on his car whilst smoking his cigar. The huntress parked her motorcycle before walking up to the older man.

"Five minutes early. You seem eager Lady!" Morrison spoke as he shook Lady's hand.

"I wasn't planning on taking it easy, especially when there's a nice wad of cash to earn." She couldn't hide how excited she was to partake in this case.

"Alright. Like I said before, our client is giving us alot of cash if you conclude your investigation, and clear out any major threats." The elder sat on the hood of his car as he explained.

Lady gave a nod of understanding, and she began to walk through the broken gates until Morrison stopped her, giving her an old cellphone.

"Just press the number six, and it'll send out a distress call. Only if you need backup though."

"I don't need it." She quickly said, sounding irritated.

"Well take it anyway as a last resort." Morrison insisted.

With great reluctance, Lady huffed before taking the old cell phone, putting it in one of her pouches on her ammo belt which hugged her waist. A nod from her was all Morrison needed as she continued towards the manor, it's stone path looked broken, but rememberable at least. As the huntress carried Kalina Ann over her shoulder, she felt the air around her changing, like entering into another world.

The Albert Manor stood before Lady like a giant. Its front doors barely hanging on by its hinges, almost ready to just snap off at any moment. The windows surprisingly were not damaged, nor boarded up. The huntress carefully scanned the front of the manor with her eyes, noticing a light emitting from the highest window.

"Bingo. . ." She quietly whispered to herself before proceeding to push open the door, only for it to snap off and fall down, causing the thud to echo throughout the desolate building.

 _"So much for being subtle. . ."_ Lady thought to herself as she transcended up the broken yet stable stairway.

 **Meanwhile** **in Redgrave City. . .**

"Well at least the weather is on our side for a change." Nero said as he walked hand in hand with Kyrie, with Vergil walking ahead of them.

"Agreed, we've got time before we head down to the buffet, may as well enjoy it while it lasts." The blue devil said as they walked through the market district of the city.

For several hours, the trio wandered all over town, finding new places to visit, and places to avoid. Now the three were sitting together in an indian buffet, Nero filled his plate with chicken korma, pakora, and a small soda to wash it all down. Vergil on the other hand stuck to chicken tikka, and a coffee, but Kyrie went for something neither of the men would go near.

"The ultra spicy tandoori? Are you sure that is a wise choice Kyrie?" Vergil asked, trying to hide his concern from the songstress who nodded firmly.

Within seven minutes, she was done eating the curry. The two devil hunters looked at each other in shock as Kyrie downed her glass of wine with no effort. For a girl who is rather quiet, she truly was a mystery in her own right, especially when it came to food. Nero could tell she was unphased by the meal, almost as if she was ready for more.

"I might have that again, maybe try making it myself for you two." Kyrie spoke cheerfully whilst the two males looked almost fearful.

"Uhhhhh. . ." The father and son both looked at each other, their heads shaking, only for the girl to giggle in response.

 **Albert Manor, later that night. . .**

Lady was pissed off, there were no signs of demons nor cultists within the desolate manor. Letting out a sigh of fraustration, she made her way into the library, the last room she had not checked within the vast building. Upon entering, she was surprised to see how large the room itself was, rows and rows of old books filled the shelves which were made of the finest wood one could get their hands on.

Her eyes locked on to the fireplace, and judging by the intense heat emitting from it, someone else is possibly nearby. Without hesitation she drew out her dual pistols, scanning the area whilst keeping her guns in front of her.

" _Whoever is here, they wanted me to come in."_ Lady said in her head, thinking of what kind of monster she'll have to contend with. She could hear small footsteps before jumping at the sound of the door she went through earlier slam shut.

"Come on out. . . Save me the trouble of finding you." The huntress spoke out as she looked over her back, then looking up just incase if the demon was stalking her from the ceiling.

The only response she was given, was dead, erie, silence. Lady's breathing became faster as she could feel a presence of some kind, despite her experience as a hunter, she hated demons who liked to hide.

"Help. . . Help. . ." A voice called out from the shadows, the sound of a young girl whimpering made Lady's arm hairs stand on end.

Was it actually a girl crying for someone to save her? Or a shapeshifting demon trying to trap her? Lady always assumed the latter. Taking no chances she advanced towards the whimpering, using her flashlight attached to her belt and checking her corners. The suspense only grew worse as she got closer to the sound of the child, a sudden chill ran down her spine as she stood before a large red curtain.

" _Count to three Lady. . ._ _O_ _ne_. . . _Two_. . ." The huntress counted down mentally and then with swift movement, she tugged on the curtain, ripping it off the railings, revealing the supposed child/demon.

The girl was tiny, for a teenager anyway. Behind her thick raven hair was petrified violet eyes which stared back at Lady, who aimed her weapon with uncertainty.

"Please. . . kill me. . ." The teen's voice was hoarse, crying for a long amount of time can do that to you.

 _"Why am I hesitating? A demon begging for death is either a coward or a pretty good liar."_ Conflicting thoughts in Lady's mind caused her hands to shake slowly. It reminded her of herself when she was a child, when her father murdered her own mother.

Lowering her gun, she knelt down in front of the girl, who looked at her, confused by the older woman's action.

"You don't look like a demon. They never beg to be killed." Lady spoke in a soft yet tough manner.

"Please. . . Just shoot me. He's coming back and I don't want him to take me!"

"Who is trying to take you?" The huntress asked as she got closer to the distraught teenager.

"My dad. . . He's a monster!" The girl spoke inbetween sobs before letting out a scream, grasping her head in pain.

The library doors suddenly were torn off its hinges by a shadow like being, it's four glowing yellow eyes illuminated its path towards to the two females. A sinister, cold laugh echoed throughout the vast room as it slowly made its way to them.

Lady stood up before telling the girl to run, aiming her weapons at her new target before saying to herself, "Deja Vu."

"Come now Rachel. . .come to papa." the demonic being said before a sudden barrage of bullets came flying towards him.

The huntress could see the creature absorbing the bullets like a sponge, simply unphased by the attack. The next idea was to switch to her shotgun and get up close and personal. The demon blasted out bolts of black energy towards Lady, dodged them with grace and speed whilst making her way towards him. As for Rachel, she ran as fast as she could, dashing past the fight that was taking place and made her way out. Just as she neared the exit of the manor, she was stopped by a wall of black magic, with hands reaching out for her trying to grab her legs.

She kicked them away before running back up the stairs and made her way through another hall, one that seemed to be a dining room, filled with tables and chairs covered in complete dust and decay. Spotting an open balcony, she sprinted towards it with the hope that her father couldn't reach her in time, only to stop as she looked down over the stone balcony. The drop would be lethal if she leapt off, Rachel slammed her hands on the stone guard railing in fraustration.

 _"Why can't I just jump? If killing myself just to get away from father is the only way, why am I hesitating?"_ Rachel's dilemma would be interuppted by an explosion within the dining room.

The demonic creature burst through the wall, it's roar meant it was hurt. It struggled to get up before being blasted by a rocket, sending it up in the air before a hook like grapple wrapped around it's legs, slamming it back down. The grapple retracted back into the large hole in the wall to Lady's cannon, before the huntress herself emerged from the smoke and dust.

Her coat sleeves were torn to ribbons, and her glasses were off her face which revealed her hectochromatic eyes. Rachel gasped in surprise before a large shadow like hand grabbed her, causing her to scream.

"LET GO OF ME!!" She yelled out in anger as the demonic being rose back up from the broken tiled floor, bringing her closer to its face.

"Shhh my dear Rachel. . . It will all be over soon and I'll have complete control of you!" The sinister creature laughed as it turned to face Lady who aimed the Kalina Ann on her foe.

"Let. Her. Go." She said, gritting her teeth in anger.

Another shadow like hand emerged from beneath her feet and grabbed her body, forcing her to let go of her weapon. Lady struggled and struggled to no avail, trying to free herself from the demons grasp.

"Ah. . .the blood of the priestess flows within your pretty little veins." The demon said as he brought Lady close, examining her body.

"You will make a fine sacrifice, but perhaps I'll have my way with you first."

"You're a sick bastard. . ." Rachel said with venom within her voice, causing her father to turn his head to her.

"Aw, is my little girl jealous of the lady? Don't worry. . . She could be your new mommy if you wish it!" The demon chuckled as he tightened his grip on the duo.

Lady grunted in pain, her eyes flaring at the demon. Despite the creature's grip, she managed to reach her ammo pounch on her belt, quietly trying to reach for the cellphone that Morrison gave her. Rachel could see that the huntress was reaching for something, she took a deep breath despite the grip of the demon tightening around her body.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill mom?" Rachel asked in anger, causing the creature to look at her in fury.

"She merely stood in my way. . . She did everything she could to prevent me from hurting you, but alas she failed. Your mother was a foolish witch, and a pathetic excuse of one at that!" The demon bellowed in anger, unbeknownst to him, it was all a distraction.

Lady felt his grip loosen on her, a small smile formed as she reached for the cellphone more easily, with her right hand she punched in the number six and pressed the dial button. A loud ringing sound brought the demon's attention back to her before snatching it off of her.

"Calling for help? Too bad no one is coming for you!" The demon shouted before stomping on the cellphone, smashing it into tiny pieces.

Snapping his fingers, demonic symbols appeared in the hall, glowing menacingly before placing both Lady and Rachel on the ground, summoning a smaller group of demons who held onto both of the girl's arms and legs, restraining them whilst cackling and chanting.

"Let us begin the ritual!!" The head demon cried out, his minions roaring in unison as they began to prepare.

Lady turned her head to look at Rachel, whose tears flowed down her cheek in fear. It reminded her too much of her own past.

 _"I pray that the distress signal worked. I have to get out of this alive, and this girl too."_ The huntress thought as the demons began to cut into her hand, the blood leaking onto the floor as they chanted.

Rachel on the other hand was left alone, her father looking at her with a sinister grin on his face as she struggled to get out of the lesser demon's cold grip, screaming in fraustration.

 **Back in Redgrave. . .**

Vergil stared at the his phone, he knew Lady wouldn't have sent the distress message if she could handle the mission. Nero and Kyrie were walking in front of him back to Devil May Cry, both engaged in conversation as the night went. The blue devil could sense something was wrong, and the message only furthered his concern, he quickly tapped Nero on the shoulder to grab his attention.

"Lady's sent me a distress call, she's in trouble. I'm heading to the location now!"

"You want an extra pair of hands?" Nero asked as Kyrie held his demonic arm, worried for her friend.

"I'll deal with it, Lady is my responsibility. For now just stay with Kyrie, she'll need the company." Vergil said as he summoned Yamato with his power.

Nero didn't argue with him, he gave Vergil a small hug and a nod before he and Kyrie went into Devil May Cry, while the blue devil slashed open a portal that would take him outside the Albert Manor.

"Foolish girl. . ." Vergil muttered under his breath, he wanted to lecture her for trying to fight a battle she can't win.

But within his thoughts he considered that she did not know what she was up against until now. A small grin formed on his lips as he walked through the portal.

 ** _To be continued. . ._**

 **Author's Note**

 **The character Rachel is actually also a reference to the DC character Raven [ Teen Titans ] and her demon father is also a reference to DC's Trigon [ Who is Raven's father ] but it's merely a little reference to the characters and NOT a crossover story.**

 **Next chapter will involve Vergil saving both Lady and Rachel from the demon father, along with another segment of Dante and Trish on their vacation. Hope you all enjoyed this so far, and I welcome any feedback. Until next time!**


	3. Saving your former enemy

**The Phantasma Cruise ship. . .**

The casino was bustling with adults, some to seek a mass fortune through games like poker, blackjack, and slot machines, or to drown their sorrows in alcohol after losing all of their money. In the quietest part of the casino, was a large circular table, over twelve people sat around it, playing a high stakes poker game. The host of the game was a man named Victor Strauss, a european billionaire who picked on those that were considered "undesirable". On the opposite side of him was Dante, under the name of Tony Redgrave, while Trish sat next to him using the name, Gloria White.

Although Dante wasn't the best player, he won several hands, causing Strauss to up the ante.

"Impressive play Mister Redgrave. For a man of actions rather than words, you seem to have a smart mind." The german said, puffing smoke from a cigar as he shuffled the massive deck, an almost evil grin was evident on his face.

"Well as a fellow gambler, I only need to play my cards right to get what I want." Dante replied, smiling at the european smugly.

"Then let us see if you can beat me. . ."

Trish quietly observed Victor as he handed out the cards to the players, noticing his smug grin. It was clear that he rigged this poker game from the start as several of the guests left in defeat while the european took their winnings without remorse.

 _"Two can play at this game. . ."_ The lightning witch thought as she looked at her cards, a two of clubs and a five of diamonds were a weak hand, so without anyone noticing she used magic to alter them into the best hand.

The next fifteen minutes were intense, Dante and Trish were still in the game. This seemed to agitate Victor, the sweat rolled down his chubby face as he played on.

"All in!" Dante pushed all of his chips into the betting zone, with Trish doing the same.

"Very well herr Redgrave, and frauline Gloria. It is time we put this game to an end." Strauss said in an almost menacing tone, the grin widened as he laid out his cards.

A flush was laid out to the duo, shocking both of the demon hunters. Dante lost, raising both of his hands in defeat, his smile however did not dwindle as Trish winked in his direction.

"It is a shame you've lost Redgrave, too bad you'll go home with nothing, and I MEAN nothing. . . As for you Gloria, why don't you show me your cards and accept that you're better off in a bed than gamble your life away!"

Victor bellowed out in laughter, only to have his smug face turn into a furious frown as Trish revealed her cards.

"Oh my. . .a royal flush! It would seem mister Strauss that you will go home with nothing!" Trish smirked as she took all of the chips away from the european, his face going red with embarassment and anger.

"So you beat me. . . I suppose I can get rid of this accent, and this form." Victor said as he shifted from a fat man, to a skinny, tall, and youthful looking man.

"So. . .a shapeshifter. May we ask what is your name and why is a demon pretending to be a condescending asshole?" Dante asked as he sat back in his chair, showing Victor that he wasn't in danger.

"I apologise for the attitude, but I won't apologise for taking money from the billionaires and snobs. They talk so lowly of people that are worse off, thinking they're gods, I rigged the poker game with my own magic so they would lose eventually throughout the game." Victor spoke in a more New York american accent, dropping the whole german act alltogether.

"So you basically did a whole Robin Hood act? For a demon, you seem to have good intentions, even if they are a bit old fashioned." Trish said in an admiring tone.

"It is true that I'm a demon, but I always felt it was better to help. You can thank Sparda for that."

Dante's face lit up as he heard the name of his father, standing up to stretch his legs and arms.

"I'm gonna head to the buffet. I'm starving after all this. Nice meeting ya, and enjoy your vacation. . ." The red devil saluted as he walked off whilst humming a tune.

"Farewell Victor. Glad to know that you're not a threat to anyone." Trish shook his hand before walking away to join her partner, leaving the shapshifter be as he poured himself some brandy.

He raised his glass with a smile as he sat by himself, watching both of the devil hunters walking away out of sight. Victor then said to himself grinning, "Such a lovely duo."

 **The Albert Manor outside of Redgrave City. . .**

Lady felt her strength fading, her eyes meeting Rachel's in fear as the latter's father began an ancient demon ritual. The father succeeded in subduing the huntress after their initial encounter, gaining the upper hand whilst Rachel attempted to escape the manor. The demonic minions continued to chant whilst a small group focused on restraining their prisoners, their scale like claws digging into the girl's arms and legs while laughing hysterically.

"Soon my precious Rachel. . . Soon your power will be mine and I will be fully restored, then the world will suffer at my hand as I create hell on earth!" The father shouted as he looked down on his daughter, the violet eyes reddened as she cried in pain.

"You sicken me. . . Using your own daughter, just so you can command a bunch of gremlins? Lame. . ." Lady coughed out, smirking despite the situation she was in.

The father simply scoffed as his minions began to chant louder, causing the hall to be painted with glowing symbols. The ritual suddenly stopped without warning, causing confusion amongst the head demon and his minions. His eyes looked right at Lady in anger, sensing that she did something.

"Wait. . . your blood. . . IS NOT EVEN PURE!!" The father roared before taking his anger out on one of his followers, crushing his skull and slamming it down.

"What you thought I was a fourty year old virgin? Jeez you're pretty dumb." The huntress taunted her captor, even causing Rachel to smirk.

"No matter. I'll just kill you here and now!" His arm rised as he prepared himself to strike at Lady, only to stop at the sound of the hall door opening.

Snapping his fingers, he commanded his creatures to encircle the hooded stranger that walked in, readying themselves to attack. The figure lifted his head up, looking at the creatures with a small grin on his face. One of the minions attacked, only for the figure to move swiftly before drawing out his weapon with extreme speed. With one slash, the demon stood there before his entire body parted in half.

The father roared, commanding his followers to attack the figure at once, hoping that he would be overwhelmed by the numbers. They attempted to pile on top of the hooded one, stabbing at him with their claws, but his grin only grew wider. A sudden glow emitted from his weapon, the blade growing brighter before a blast of energy engulfed him, revealing a familiar blue devil.

Vergil launched the minions into the air, using his devil trigger to enhance his leap before slashing the creatures with Yamato with minimal effort. Lady and Rachel watched as the blue demon slaughtered the entire demon horde within a few minutes.

The father was filled with fury, his eyes glowing a sinister red as he watched his minions fell apart, their body parts scattered all over the hall, with blood shooting out of them like a fountain. He channeled his power, slowly removing his attention from his daughter, to his new opponent.

"You. . . the son of Sparda. You're supposed to be dead!!" He shouted, only for Vergil to sheathe Yamato, simply looking at him with disgust.

"How ridiculous of you to assume my demise. Release these two at once!" Vergil sternly said as he pointed to Lady and Rachel, almost commanding the father to do so.

"Killing you will be pleasurable. The ritual may have failed due to the harlot's tainted blood, but I will still succeed in my plan!" The father shouted as he charged towards the blue devil, his eyes shifting to a crimson red.

Vergil's initial reaction was dodge the blackened magic hands that attempted to grab him from below, taking the chance to unleash a barrage of summoned blades towards the remaining minions that held Lady and Rachel, killing them with outstanding precision. Once the two girls were freed, the huntress herself lifted the girl before taking cover with her whilst her former enemy fought against the father.

As the battle between them raged on, the blue devil showed no signs of slowing down. His swift but effective attacks with Yamato had severely weakend his opponent, whose form was bleeding uncontrollably.

"How is this possible? I can't lose, not to you!" The father's anger grew worse as he felt an immense pain overflow him, his attacks only growing weaker and weaker during the lengthly fight.

"You're all bark and no bite. Now accept your loss and vanish into oblivion!" Vergil channeled his inner demon, harnessing the energy and sending it into Yamato.

Without hesitation, he entered his devil trigger, letting out a demonic war cry before charging straight for the father, whilst the latter charged for him too. Vergi leapt into the air, and landed behind his enemy. With great speed, he unleashed a barrage of attacks, slashing every part of the father's body before using one final vertical slash to finish him off. The blue devil slowly sheathed his proud weapon, clicking into it's sheath and causing his hulking opponent to crumble to pieces.

Changing back from his demon form, Vergil watched as the father's screams of agony echoed through the hall of the manor. The magic within him leaked out, slowly but painfully reverting him into his human form, barely living and awake.

Rachel felt her strength returning, tapping on Lady's arm to put her down. She began to walk to the frail form of her father, who looked up at her as he bled out.

"My dear. . . please help your father, don't leave me with this demon. . ." He pleaded in desperation, fear slowly taking over him.

"You are no father of mine, you killed my mother. . . all because of power. I'm not scared of you anymore." Rachel spoke, her anger evident as she curled her hands into fists, her violet eyes turning a glowing white.

"Rachel, please. . . don't abandon-." The father pleaded again, only to be silenced by his daughter's glare.

Staring into his soul, the raven haired girl raised her arm, dark magic flowing through her as it engulfed her parent. His screams were muffled as the dark magic tore his body into ribbons, and he was dead, only this time it'd be for good. Feeling exhausted from the whole ordeal, she dropped to her knees, finally free from her curse. Lady placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to look up.

"I. . . I. . . I'm free?" Rachel asked softly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You're free hon. He's gone for good." Lady answered as she brought the girl into a tight hug, letting a few of her own tears fall.

Vergil could no longer sense an evil presence, sighing in relief whilst reaching for his cell phone. Half an hour later, the trio exited the manor, but not before setting it alight at Rachel's request. Once they made it to the gate, they deemed it a good idea to head back to Devil May Cry, where Nero and Kyrie anxiously waited for their return.

Devil May Cry was quiet, Lady brought Rachel into the spare room upstairs, letting her rest whilst Vergil informed Nero and Kyrie of the events that transpired.

"Poor girl. . . thank goodness you got there in time." Kyrie spoke quietly as she passed Vergil a hot cup of tea.

"Indeed. The girl will recover here for a few days until she figures out where to go from here, be it stay with Lady for a while or find herself a new home." The blue devil spoke, trying to hide the fact that he felt good about saving someone.

"Best thing we can do is support her, until then we'll make sure she's safe and hopefully no more demons come after her." Nero said as he felt his eyes dropping, feeling like he was ready to sleep.

"Go get some rest, both of you. I'm gonna stay up for another hour, then I'll just rest on the couch ok?" Vergil responded, smiling at his son.

Nero quietly wished him goodnight, taking Kyrie with him upstairs to Dante and Trish's room for the night. Lady emerged from the kitchen with a large bag of ice on her severely bruised leg, sitting on Dante's office chair whilst checking her bandages on her arms.

"Guess I'll take my leave soon." Lady said as she inspected her bruises and cuts, grunting through the pain that took hold of her as she attempted to walk.

Just as she was about to trip, Vergil caught her by the waist, forcing her to sit down next to him.

"You're far too hurt. Best to save your strength while you still can." The blue devil's voice was quiet yet calming as he carefully moved the ice bag up to her exposed right leg, which did not go unnoticed.

"You really don't have to Vergil, I've had worse and-" She was cut off by his finger pressing onto her lips, sushing her quietly.

"That is enough, you're tired, you've lost a few pints of blood, and you'll only get more irritated if you try to move." His voice sounded more caring as he began to massage her leg, helping to ease as much pain as she can, unknowingly making her blush.

"You're such an ass Vergil. . ."

"And you're a stubborn girl Lady. You bite off more than you can chew and yet you persist on being this "badass woman" who doesn't need anyone's help."

"Ok, you win. I admit I like to fight solo, more than I like to team up. It's just I. . . I don't want anyone else putting their life on the line to save someone like me." Lady said as she looked down, like she felt ashamed.

Vergil placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up. He looked into her eyes, shifting himself closer.

"You're afraid of losing someone, aren't you?" He whispered whilst continuing to move the ice bag along her leg, the cold sensation gave Lady an strange feeling in her stomach.

"I suppose I do. I know Dante, Trish, and Nero can look after themselves, but if something ever happened to them, I don't know what I'd do. . ." She paused as she looked into Vergil's blue eyes, almost hypnotised by them.

"What about me?" The blue devil asked, keeping his eyes on Lady.

"Well. . . I'm sure you can figure it out, that is if you want to know?" She shifted closer, their noses almost touching.

Vergil simply smirked, the tension between the two faded, then he backed off, and Lady almost wanted him to stay close, well almost.

"We best sleep. You take the other couch, I'll grab a few blankets for us." Vergil said as he stood up, making his way upstairs and into the hallway cupboard to grab the blankets.

"Yeah. . . sure. Thank you Vergil." Lady said, putting her feet up onto the leather couch, making herself comfortable as she removed the ice bag from her leg.

By the time Vergil came back, she was already sleeping. He placed the large grey blanket over her whilst she rested, the small smile on her lips showed she was grateful for the blue devil for saving her and Rachel. For Vergil, it was all he needed as thanks. Then he laid onto the other couch, wrapping the blanket over him.

 _"Feels good. . . to save someone. . ."_ Vergil thought as he drifted into a deep sleep, the feeling of saving someone gave him a new sense of strength, and to him, that was all the power he needed.


	4. No more grudges

Two days have past since the Albert manor incident. Rachel stayed with Lady and the others, her mind and body recovering slowly but surely whilst Vergil kept an eye on them both. Nero and Kyrie on the other hand were travelling back to Fortuna, mainly to give the others much needed space.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of me, you're good people." Rachel said as she packed a suitcase, provided by Lady who was more than happy to assist her.

"We're here for you, don't hesitate to call me if you wanna talk!" The huntress said as she assisted her new friend.

Once the packing was finished, Lady pulled the teen into a hug. In the short time that they've known each other, they've bonded due to their similaraties.

"Before you go Rachel, I must ask you something. Are you in control of your powers?" Vergil asked cautiously, his tone wasn't harsh, but more concerned.

Rachel shook her head. "You don't have to worry about them, because they vanished the minute my father died. He was the main reason I had them, but now with him now truly erased. I'm just a normal teenager now, and it's better off this way."

"That explains alot. At least now you can live your life, but where will you go now?" The blue devil couldn't help but worry as he looked at her.

"My boyfriend has offered me to live with him. Well he and his three other roomates has offered me to stay." She said, chuckling as she slowly made her way to the door.

Upon opening, there was a silver car outside, with four other people waiting out of the vehicle. Three guys and one girl surrounded her and a group hug was initiated.

Vergil smiled at the group, judging by how fast they were to hug her, they obviously were close friends. Of course the blonde male was kissing her, indicating that he was the boyfriend.

The blonde walked up to him and Lady, shaking both of their hands, expressing his gratitude for saving her.

"You don't know how happy we are to see her again. We were so worried about her." The blonde said whilst smiling at the demon hunters.

"Look after her. She deserves to have loved ones around her." Lady quietly said.

The blonde nodded in response before dashing back to Rachel, hugging her again before helping her with her luggage. The other teens thanked the hunters before heading back into the car, preparing to drive off. As Rachel sat in the back of the car, she turned herself around and waved goodbye to both Vergil and Lady who waved in return as the car drove off, bidding her and her friends farewell. The duo then headed back into Devil May Cry, shutting the doors before sitting back down on the leather couches.

"I'll miss her. She's a good kid." Lady sighed as she laid her head back.

Vergil simply nodded in silence, despite their teamwork improving, he still felt awkward around Lady. This however did not go unnoticed as the look on his face said it all.

"Vergil. . . I have been an stubborn one with you. I was convinced that when you came back from Hell, you would betray your brother the second he turned his back, but now I realise that I have been wrong about you. I understand why you are the way you are, and I see that you're not the same person I met in Temen-Ni-Gru. I thought you were just a power hungry maniac, but deep down you just wanted to protect someone, to save someone you loved."

Vergil was about to speak, only to be waved off by Lady, indicating that she wasn't finished talking.

"I've never seen Dante this happy in a very long time, after he thought you were gone. Then when Nero showed up, I was shocked to know that he wasn't Dante's child, but yours. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you, I should not have been so against the idea of you on our side. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, for doubting you, sorry for not trusting you sooner, and I'm sorry for both you and Nero for losing Sarah. . ."

Lady finished her speech, her eyes beginning to form tears as she buried her face with her hands. Vergil took a minute to process what has been said to him, and felt touched by her apology. He moved closer to the huntress, looking deep into her eyes, slowly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to apologise. . . I understand your reasons in not trusting me. But indeed, you are correct about Dante being much happier now that I'm here. We're twins afterall, and now that Nero and I have met, we're progressing extremely well. I just wish Sarah was here to see how far we've come."

Lady could hear the sad tone in his voice when he mentioned Sarah, her couldn't look away from his ice blue eyes as he sighed.

"I do not blame Nero for her death. It was a complicated birth and there was no chance of rescuing her, but I wonder what she'd do if she survived and found out I came back. . ." Vergil felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt, and sadness, tears forming as he kept thinking about what could've been.

Without hesitation, the huntress grabbed his hand, holding it with one hand while cupping his face with the other.

"I think she'd be very happy to see you Vergil. We can't alter the past, but we can keep her memory alive. She'd want you and Nero to be happy, to continue on living. You think you're alone, but you are not, because you have Dante, Trish, Nero, Kyrie, and. . . me. We'll make sure that you're happy. It's what she would want."

Lady finished speaking, tears of her own started to fall down her cheek, she now understood the blue devil. Grudges that were held had faded into nothingness, and was replaced with the desire to help one another. Vergil pulled Lady into an embrace, catching her off guard, but she welcomed it as they both shedded their tears. Eventually they both moved apart, the silence broke when the blue devil opened his mouth.

"Thank you, for listening Lady. The day is young so if you want, we could go for a coffee? or perhaps a place of your choice?"

The look on the huntress's face was full of surprise, blushing wildly at Vergil's out of the blue question. Was he being serious? or was he joking around? Either way Lady could not help but feel flattered by his offer.

"You know? Coffee sounds fantastic, that job we did has given us plenty to splash out!" She said, grabbing her wallet and coat, with Vergil putting his coat on.

 _"A date with the devil? Guess it can't get anymore clichè."_ Lady thought, almost chuckling at the idea of Vergil taking her out on a date. For both of them, this idea wasn't at all bad.

 **Author's Note**

 **I apologise for this chapter being short, it is mainly because I'm busy with stuff outside of writing. But fret not! I will work on another chapter as soon as I can. I know Vergil may be out of character for this, but it's my idea of how he's given a second chance to make amends and naturally it changes him as a person, he is less cold and he slowly becomes more caring.**

 **Read Of Fathers and Brothers to get an idea of what I'm doing. Thanks Guys!**


	5. The date with the blue devil

The Phantasma cruise ship was in "party mode" as Dante had put it. Upbeat music played throughout the vast boat whilst the people enjoyed the hot sun which beamed onto the large open deck. Families were having fun in the large pool, couples were bathing in the sun, sharing cocktails and the red devil himself was happily looking onto the ocean. Trish herself on the other hand decided to relax in the spa, enjoying the welcoming back massage that was taking place.

Whilst on the deck, Dante turned his attention to the swimming pool, the crystal clear water looked very inviting to simply jump in.

 _"Ah screw it!"_ The red devil thought before making his way to the diving board, excitement filling him as he approached it. He found himself at the tallest diving board, taking in the amazing view before preparing himself to jump.

"Lift off!" Dante shouted out as he performed a triple flip, catching the attention of the many people who suddenly found themselves in awe.

After the trick, he gracefully splashed into the water, earning him a small round of applause as he emerged from the water smiling.

Trish could hear the red devil's enthusiastic voice from the spa area, causing her to smirk.

"I'm going to assume that guy is your boyfriend Miss?" The female massager asked, giggling whilst she carefully caressed the lightning witch's back.

"That he is. Although sometimes I think I'm looking after a big kid, but then again I wouldn't have him any other way." Trish answered confidantly, a small giggle tagging along with it.

 **Redgrave City. . .**

Vergil could not believe how strange the last couple of days had become, with rescuing Lady and a teen girl from her demonic father, and now taking her out for coffee. If he told Dante, he'd tell him he was either very lucky, or completely out of his mind. In Lady's mind, she thought it was a way of thanking him for saving her, even if she was reluctant in asking for backup.

They found themselves in a cafè named; The little oak, a heavily decorated place which resembled that of a cabin, complete with a fireplace which gave a welcoming atmosphere. For at least an hour, the two simply enjoyed each other's company, eating small yet delightful cakes and having earl grey tea.

"Quite a lovely little place isn't it?" Vergil asked as he sipped his hot tea, politely looking at Lady.

"Agreed. I'm glad we stumbled upon this place, plus it's nice and cosy." The huntress responded whilst cutting a piece of red velvet cake for herself.

"So. . . what else could we do after this?" The blue devil wondered.

Lady wasn't too sure herself. It was not even two in the afternoon, meaning that they had alot of time on their hands.

"Well how about this then? We just go wherever and if it tickles our fancy, be it dinner, drinking, or movies. Hell maybe do all of them in no paticular order."

"Very well." Vergil smirked, causing Lady to blush.

 **Several hours later. . .**

It was 8 o'clock, the night sky was clear, and flooded with bright stars. But of course, the two devil hunters weren't paying attention, they were far too intoxicated to notice. Vergil said to himself he'd just have the one drink, but one became two, two became four etc etc. The last time he was drunk, he lost his wallet and underwear, vowing to never drink again, until now.

"Well, I must say I am absolutely pissed." Vergil drunkingly said, stumbling but barely managing to walk, with Lady in the same predicament.

"Ya know Vergie, if I wasn't so drunk, and had proper mobility. I-I-I'd kiss you." The huntress blurted out, almost losing her balance as she kept close to her drunken companion.

The blue devil laughed at the thought, him kissing Lady? In his dreams. While the two made their way back to Devil May Cry, they linked arms in order to maintain their balance. Before they entered however, Lady turned around to face the drunken son of Sparda. He placed his hand at the locked door, almost trapping her. Their hot breath was the only sound between the two.

"You alright handsome?" Lady asked, as her face got closer to Vergil's.

"I wanted to ask you this. . . and you don't need to answer if you don't want to. Do you trust me?" He responded, taking in her scent. The smell of cider paled in comparison to the lavender scent that caressed her body.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do." She responded, burping which made the blue devil chuckle.

"Then you don't mind if I unlock the door, and get ourselves inside. . . I'll make us coffee to sober us up."

"Oh. . . yeah, thank you." The huntress replied, almost sounding dissapointed that Vergil didn't make a move on her.

 _"Damn tease. . ."_ Lady thought to herself as she managed to sit herself down on the leather couch, doing her best to keep her body straight, instead of slouching. Despite already feeling the headache that followed shortly, she focused on small pictured frame on Dante's desk.

Meanwhile, Vergil managed to enter the kitchen to prepare some coffee without making a mess. Flicking the kettle switch on, he brought out two ceramic mugs, and a teaspoon to add the coffee and sugar, so far his drunken state was fading, and slowly he began to regain his mobility and focus.

Once he was finished making the coffee, his eyes widened as he walked back into the lounge area. Lady had unbuttoned the first three buttons on her shirt, revealing her cleavage, glistening with sweat which caught her friend off guard.

She noticed this and smirked at him.

"It's boiling in here, and haven't you seen these before?" She asked, pointing at her chest.

"If you weren't my friend, I would've called for a taxi to get you home. But considering I just made us coffee, that would be impolite." He replied as he passed a mug to her before taking the other, and sitting next to her.

"Today's been good, hasn't it?" Lady inquired, blowing on her coffee before sipping it.

"Although drinking isn't really my thing, I'd rather do it with you. But yes, today has been great. I'm actually glad that we've gotten to know each other better." Vergil answered with a small smile.

Without warning, Lady moved up to him, kissing his cheek. The blue devil's face went red as he touched the part where he was kissed.

"Sorry. . .I. . . just wanted to thank you. If you want me to go I'll-" The huntress was cut off by Vergil's warm lips on her own.

Her eyed widened in surprise, she felt a warm feeling inside of her as she shut her eyes, returning the kiss without hesitation. After a minute of soft kissing, she pulled back to breathe, wrapping her arms around Vergil's neck, staring into his eyes.

"You're a good kisser Vergil, I'm impressed." She whispered softly, while the blue devil simply smiled at her.

"I apologise if I've made you uncomfortable-" Lady interuppted him by placing her finger on his lips, sushing him.

"It's okay. I'm simply surprised that of all people that I'd kiss, it's you." She said before removing herself from Vergil, yawning and stretching herself.

"You should take the spare room Lady. You'll sleep better up there." Vergil quietly said whilst picking her up, carrying her as she gradually felt more and more sleepy.

Once he brought her into the spare room, he removed her shoes, leaving her socks on, and laying her head on the pillow. Due to the heat within the building, he assisted in removing her shirt, revealing a dark silky blue bra which caressed her breasts elegantly. Finally switching off the bedside lamp, Vergil and Lady simply looked at each other smiling.

"I'll make us breakfast tomorrow, but if you need anything else, just knock on the main bedroom door, and I'll help, sweet dreams." He whispered to her, yawning as he stood up, about to leave, only for Lady to grab his arm.

"Just lay down with me Vergil. You need the company." She pleaded him to stay. Then he sighed in defeat as he kicked off his shoes, removing his coat and shirt before tossing them to the ground.

Eventually they were both in their underwear, and the next thing they did was something very different for them, cuddling into each other before falling into a deep sleep, hoping the hangover wouldn't be too harsh on them.


End file.
